Earthquake
by inugomegirl
Summary: If sonny wasn't in such a bad mood it wouldn't have happened, if chad wasn't trying to be nice it wouldn't have happened, of course then they wouldn't have admitted it to each other, Of course Mother nature is unpredictable. CHANNY


**Everything started out as a normal day, Sonny was rehearsing with her friends for an episode of so random. Chad still thought he was the center of attention, and Mackenzie falls and so random were still enemies, but all that was about to change thanks to mother nature (no not the girls version of mother nature like on TV)**

"**good morning Sonny." Chad pretended to care she was there, a tray of yogurt was in his hand.**

"**what ever Chad," she said back, It hadn't been a good day her sketch had gone horribly wrong when the snake Nico and Grady lost a month before intruded on the act.**

"**Well were is the happy-go-lucky mood?" Chad mocked picking up several spoon.**

"**Gone with the snake," Sonny complained Chad's eyes widened**

"**Snake, what snake?" he asked looking around concern in his eyes.**

"**doesn't matter it's gone now," Her hands fumbled with the yogurt machine, she still didn't make eye contact with him, which he obviously hated.**

"**Well as long as it doesn't hurt Chad Dylan cooper it doesn't matter," his cocky smile formed as he pushed his hair back revealing his perfect glowing eyes.**

"**thanks for the concern Chad." she said sarcastically walking away another tray of yogurt in her hands, something else was bugging her but Chad didn't really care. Quickly she turned around again and commented in an annoyed voice.**

"**Oh and thanks for the happy birthday," She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes again, Chad Turned around.**

"**Welcome." he smiled turning back to the metal yogurt box in front of him, oblivious to what he said and how much it hurt her.**

"**Your such a jerk Chad." Sonny said and stormed off.**

"_**wow why does my stomach suddenly hurt so much? I can't feel guilty I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't feel guilt, but god does my gut feel weird." he thought walking back to his studio.**_

"_**So what's wrong Chad?" Portlyn Annoyingly asked butting into his life again.**_

"_**I'm fine I'm just going for a walk," He started for the door followed by Portlyn, "alone!" he quickly added. Portlyn stopped in her tracks and watched him leave. He walked down the Hollywood shopping boulevard, not far from his studio, he past by a cute little boutique, a small hart shaped necklace was already on display, molded onto the surface was yes indeed 'sonny', Chad stopped and turned around, looking at the charm he smiled.**_

"_**it's perfect," he said aloud and he walked into the store, His stomach started to settle. He wrapped the trinket in a pink box and tied it off with a darker pink ribbon. He started walking back toward the studio's and stood outside of the big door leading to the so random stage. He took in a deep breath and walked inside. Sonny was sitting alone inside her dressing room when Chad knocked on the door.**_

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

_**I don't know why I was so nervous, I mean it was just a birthday gift for sonny, I was about to knock on the door when I heard low sobs from inside, 'sonny' I whispered, than I knocked on the wooden door, my heart started pounding, what would she think? I mean it was just a charm, a trinket nothing more than that, but something inside me felt peaceful.**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

" _**who is it?" Sonny's voice was scratchy and broken from crying, she wiped her eye's quickly before they responded**_

"_**it's uh, it's Chad," he hesitated, before responding, he waited for the door to open, but instead an unpleasant response was shouted past the thick wood door.**_

"_**Go away Chad, your such a jerk!" **_

"_**oh come on Sonny open up." He pleaded knocking on the door again.**_

"_**why should I?" she asked angrily still wiping tears from her eyes**_

"_**I have something that might make you feel better." Chad said looking at the pink box, finally Sonny creaked the door open looking at him, he smiled happily and she opened the door the rest of the way. He eyes were red and bloodshot, the final tear fell from her face.**_

"_**Oh come on Sonny I'm sorry" he said walking in past her. Her voice was irritated when she responded**_

"_**what do you want Chad?" Before he could say something he was jerked unevenly to the ground followed by sonny, the walls started rattling and pictures and papers fell from the shelves.**_

"_**earthquake!" Sonny screamed scared to death. Chad grabbed sonny and covered her head as things started flying around, one of the boards from the ceiling came loose, smashing into the door it knocked off the knob, lodging into it.**_

_**Finally after minutes of pure terror, the walls called, Chad let go of Sonny and got up.**_

"_**are you ok Sonny?" Chad asked kneeling next to her, her face was red and fear was stuck in the very core of her eyes she buried her face in Chad's chest sobbing.**_

"_**Shh sonny come on calm down," He said trying to comfort her, but she continued to cry.**_

_**5 minutes later**_

"_**The door is stuck!" Chad yelled trying to move the large wooden board, Sonny was hyperventilating beside the couch holding her hands to her heart.**_

"_**come on Sonny it's ok it's over." he said walking over to her pulling her in for a caring hug.**_

"_**thank you." She mumbled**_

"_**what?" Chad asked in disbelief and confusion.**_

"_**thank you Chad, for apologizing, and staying by me no despite how annoying I'm being." Sonny calmly tried to say.**_

"_**it's not annoying there was just an earthquake your scared it's ok." Chad said sincerely, sonny still shook in his arms.**_

"_**Want to see what I go for you?" Chad said trying to change the subject,**_

"_**you got me something?" Sonny smiled, Chad smiled back reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out the small pink box.**_

"_**happy birthday Sonny," He cheered handing her the box,**_

"_**aw thanks," she opened the box and gasped, looking at the necklace. She smiled wider hugging Chad,**_

"_**I love it Chad, thanks" She laughed putting it around her neck, Chad leaned in a kissed her on the cheek, sonny turned to him and gazed into his big eyes, and him into hers. he leaned down again kissing her Gently.**_

"_**I love you." he said quietly,**_

"_**I love you too Chad Dylan cooper." Sonny smiled kissing him again**_

_**Yes they got out but I don't want to go into detail about that so go ahead right your own ending if you want, also tell me what you think.**_


End file.
